


honors english

by comrade_silvermist



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: group chat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comrade_silvermist/pseuds/comrade_silvermist
Summary: i have not read (played??) witches heart but my friends have and they have talked a little bit about the characters. i just wrote them based of my assumptions about their personality from their apperence. i think they look like gay teens who think dying their hair will fix their daddy and/or mommy issues (it won't. i have tried that.).
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	honors english

HONORS ELA III  
5:38 a.m.

emo_boy: hey cunts. who did the homework

tax fraud committer: stfu

Noel Levine: I did

Claire: shit fuck, we had homework?

Ass Bradley: i’m finishing it right now.

emo_boy: fuck.  
emo_boy: @Noel Levine share it with me on google docs.

Claire: guys for real pls i dont see it on google classroom.

Noel Levine: No. I’m not going to help you cheat. You should have done the homework

Claire: guys please what was the homework.

emo_boy: give me the answers pussy.

Noel Levine: No. And if anyone else gives them to him I am going to tell the teacher

tax fraud committer: snitch

Claire: snitch

Ass Bradley: snitch

emo_boy: @Ass Bradley get him out of here

Noel Levine has been banned from HONORS ELA III

emo_boy: anyway, drop the homework answers right tf now

Ass Bradley: he was the only one who did it 

Claire: what fucking honeowkr guys please i cant find it on google classroom please  
Claire: @everyone @everyone @everyone

tax fraud committer: claire shut UP  
tax fraud committer: wait what the fuck are you guys talking about there is no homework this week

Ass Bradley: Its the american dream five page essay @Claire

emo_boy: fuck me i thot it was 2.5 pages

Claire: but that was due last week

tax fraud committer: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
tax fraud committer: yall are FUCKED

*Ass Bradley and emo_boy are typing…*

**Author's Note:**

> emo_boy is wilardo. tax fraud committer is sirius. everyone else should be pretty explanatory.


End file.
